How Do You Measure A Year?
by eternallystarcrossed2010
Summary: Based off of RENT's "Seasons of Love"- Parts of Lucy and Caspian's lives told during the time of one year in England's time, but several Narnia time. One-Shot, multiple sections. Rated T.


**In Daylights**

Lucy gazed out across the sea, the sunlight reflecting like glimmering broken glass on the deep blue water. She breathed in the salty air, and let a small, sad smile grace her lips. She had never thought she'd see another day in Narnia, and she never would have thought she'd spend the rest of her days here.

When Aslan had offered her and Edmund the choice to either stay in Narnia or return home, she had frozen. She was being offered everything she every wanted, but at what cost? Never seeing her family again, or holding her mother close? Never seeing her father and Peter return from war? The cost was too high, but Edmund had gently grasped her shoulder and told her firmly she needed to stay.

That hadn't made the decision any less painful, but it made it easier.

So here she was, sailing home on the Dawn Treader.

Caspian came up next to her, slowly approaching as to not startle her out of her deep thoughts. She nodded her head, but did not remove her gaze from the sea. He leant against the railing less than a foot from her.

They stayed silent for a moment before Caspian looked at her. "Are you happy Lucy?"

She pondered, "Yes and no." Then she looked at him and smiled brilliantly, "But mostly yes."

Caspian said nothing in reply but smiled and gently placed his hand over hers, resting them together on the railing.

**In Sunsets**

Lucy waded ankle deep into the water, not caring she was getting her ball gown wet. She roughly pulled her hair down, releasing her curls from the up do. She pushed her fingers through her hair as she stared out towards the sunset.

"It's rude to leave your own ball my queen." A voice teased from behind her. Caspian joined her in the water, smiling at her but his eye held mild concern.

"I'm afraid I didn't much feel like dancing my king." She replied softly as she roughly tried to untangle a knot in her hair. Larger hands pulled her small ones away and Caspian's warm, callused ones gently undid her tangled curls. "You didn't feel like dancing? That doesn't sound like the Lucy I know."

"It appears that word of my permanence has spread, and several suitors have decided to make their intentions know." Caspian's hands, that had been resting on her shoulders gently, tensed. "I cannot believe they approached you when I told them to not pursue you."

Lucy turned to face him so that they were toe to toe in the water, "You told them what?"

Caspian blushed slightly and lowered his eyes to stare at the water, "I'm sorry if that offends you my queen, but none of those men are good enough for you."

Lucy ducked her head so she could capture his gaze, smirking up at him, "Oh?"

Caspian met her gaze seriously despite her teasing tone, "They would try and tame you. They wouldn't understand your adventurous side- and worse still they would be so worried about you being 'out of control' that they would miss how wonderful you are. How sweet, and loving and caring and…" Caspian trailed off as Lucy's eyes softened.

"Do you really think all that of me Caspian?" She asked softly. Her hands were resting on his shoulders and his were gently cupping her neck and jaw. Caspian gazed down at her, and Lucy could see, to her surprise, undisguised love in his eyes. His thumb gently traced her lower lip and she shuddered slightly. He nodded as he brought their faces together, brushing their noses, "Yes."

But he didn't kiss her. He was giving her a choice; she could leave this situation and not go down this road with him. He was allowing her what she wanted. But she didn't want any of the suitors pestering her in the castle, she wanted this.

So she closed the gap between their lips.

**In Midnights **

Lucy turned over in her in bed for the millionth time before she flopped onto her back with a huff. It was hot and humid her chambers. She had been trying to fall asleep for the past hour with no luck; it was the middle of the night and she was still wide awake. She threw back her covers and padded across her room to her balcony. She could feel the sweat dripping down her neck as she stepped out into the night air. It was less stuffy outside, but still just as hot. She let out a small groan as she bent over and rested her head on the railing. The breeze off of the sea was relaxing her- she hated when Caspian was away. She never understood how people could rule alone, it was stressful. Caspian had gone to help King Razel (a decedent of Lucy's dear friend Lune) who had been traveling to visit Narnia when he had run into mild trouble. Caspian had ridden out to aid him and then escort Razel to the castle. He had only been gone two days but when the castle was preparing for royal visitors, ruling alone for two days felt like two months.

She heard a faint knock and called "Come in" without moving from her current spot. It was most likely her lady's maid come to check on her again, though Lucy had asked her not to after the last time. She didn't feel right having the poor girl lose sleep just because she was still awake at midnight.

She jumped when she felt arms surround her but relaxed as soon as the familiar masculine scent filled her senses. Caspian was similarly smelling Lucy's scent by burying his noise in her hair, kissing her head repeatedly. He nuzzled her hair until he was planting little kisses on the shell of her ear and neck. Lucy shivered, now feeling warm for a different reason. She felt Caspian's smile on the crook of her shoulder and neck. He planted a kiss there before tightening his arms around her small frame. "My dearest queen, I know it's late and you're tired but if you could lift your head so I could see your beautiful face?" Lucy laughed lightly before turning around in his arms and smiling up at him.

He smiled softly before brushing her hair back and kissing her forehead "I've missed you my beautiful Lucy." She buried her head in his shoulder and he stroked her hair. "I've miss you as well Caspian." She whispered, planting little kisses on his neck and shoulder. "Where is Razel?"

"Getting settled in, it's rather late." Caspian pulled back slightly to look at her, "I wasn't expecting you to be up at this hour."

"I couldn't sleep." She nuzzled against his chest, suddenly feeling how tired she was now that she could actually relax. Caspian chuckled and he slowly started to walk backwards, keeping his arms around her, pulling her along. As soon as they were back in her room, he picked her up behind her knees, cradling her to his chest. He closed the door with his foot and carried her over to the bed.

She giggled at his silly antics as he set her down gently, and kissed her forehead. "You should sleep my queen." He whispered and he stroked her hair back. He went to stand up and she grasped his wrist. He looked down at her curiously. "Stay."

He let out a small groan, "Lucy, I can't. You know what would happen."

"What if I didn't care about my reputation?" She challenged, "We'd know that nothing happened, and you opinion is the only one that matters to me." She pulled him closer and he sat down on the edge of her bed.

"Oh Lucy," Caspian sighed, "It's because I love you that I don't stay… I don't…"

"Caspian?" She asked softly when he didn't continue. He continued to look down. She sat up and crawled closer to where he sat, lifting her hands to his cheek and making their gazes meet. "What is it?"

Caspian kissed her suddenly and she had to gasp. They had shared passionate kisses, but nothing with this heat. She knotted her fingers deeply in his hair as he pulled her flush against him. When they needed to breathe Caspian broke their kiss but continued to kiss down her jaw and neck. Lucy gasped and clutched his head closer and he used his nose to slide down the strap on her nightgown just enough for him to kiss her collarbone. He bit down and then ran his tongue over in an apology of sorts. She was certain there was going to be mark there tomorrow. Caspian kissed back up her neck and jaw until he had captured her lips again. When he broke away, he leant his forehead against her- both of them were panting slightly. "Lucy, I'm sorry it's just-" She cut him off by grasping his face and planting another kiss on his lips. Then she smirked, "You've been holding out on me Caspian."

"Lucy I love you so much." Caspian smiled and kissed her forehead, "I want to treat you with respect and not rush you into…anything." He looked down almost ashamed; he spoke in a low and husky voice, "If I were to stay the night with you…I hate to say it, but I… don't trust myself…" Lucy suddenly understood. She ran a hand gently up his face, "Have you ever considered that you may not be rushing me at all? That I want…" Caspian looked at her suddenly, his eyes dark.

"Lucy..." She grabbed his face and pulled him forward, crashing their lips together. This time she pulled him back with her until he had to use his elbows support his weight as he lay on top of her. She wrapped her leg around his and he had to break their kiss. "Lucy, we have to stop."

Lucy's face flushed and she felt really embarrassed. She looked away, feeling tears prick her eyes. "No Lucy, it's not like that." He kissed her gently, "I would love to…you don't understand how much I want…oh Lucy." He buried his face in her shoulder, laying kisses everywhere his lips could touch. Lucy ran her fingers through his hair, understanding what he was trying to say. They rested in a comfortable silence for a while until Caspian spoke into her neck, "Marry me."

Lucy froze and then looked at him as he raised his head. "What?" He slide down her body, surprising her with a kiss on her hip over her nightgown as he pulled on her hands until she was sitting up and he knelt on the floor by her bed. He withdrew a ring from a chain around his neck, "This was my mother's. I know that she would want me to give to the woman who has completely stolen my heart. And I don't want it back. Marry me Lucy, please?" She nodded with tears in her eyes; "Yes" she croaked out happily, "Yes, I will marry you." She stumbled off the bed, kissing him with enough force to send them both backwards until Caspian was flat on his back with Lucy onto of him. "I love you Caspian."

**In Cups of Coffee**

"Seriously, Caspian! Can we please just get married on the sea shore with a few witnesses?" Lucy groaned in frustration.

"Lucy," he said affectionately as he kissed the side of her head, "You know I would love nothing more than to sweep you off of your feet and marry you this instant, but unfortunately I am king and you are the most precious queen of Old. We have to have a big fancy wedding to please the people." He pulled her from her seat and sat her in front of him on the desk. He calmingly ran his fingers up and down her arms, "Besides, with a big ceremony I get to show all those lords and knights that they can't try to win your affections anymore."

Lucy giggled "Caspian, you know they could never win my affections. I love you."

"It doesn't stop them from trying…" Caspian growled a little. Lucy smiled sweetly, and climbed down from the desk and on to his lap. He wrapped his arms around her waist but still looked grumpy. Lucy kissed his jaw, and then his cheek, until she pecked the corner of his lips. "They have nothing on you my king. You are my true love."

Caspian smiled and kissed her lips. "So, what flowers?" Lucy groaned and got off his lap. "I am so tired, can't we decide in the morning?"

Caspian laughed, "That's what we agreed on yesterday, and we still haven't picked out flowers." Lucy groaned again, "What I wouldn't give for a cup of coffee."

"What's coffee?" Caspian's brows furrowed.

Lucy almost laughed, "It's a drink in England. It comes from a bean and it helps keep you awake with this ingredient called caffeine and…" She trailed off as she saw the look of confusion on Caspian's face. "How about wildflowers? They'd be beautiful and unique."

Caspian laughed as Lucy flushed embarrassed; he tugged on her wrist to bring her back to sitting on his lap. He kissed the side of her head, "Sounds wonderful."

**In Inches**

Lucy was breathing hard, a mix of excitement and nervousness. Caspian came up behind her and wrapped his arms around her gently. "Am I scaring you love?" Lucy shook her head rapidly as she turned around in his arms, wrapping her hands around his neck. "No, no, I'm just… nervous I guess." Caspian ran his hands up and down her back, kissing her face gently. "It's just me Lu."

She met his lips, "I know Caspian. I love you…my husband." Caspian looked down at her with glowing eyes; "I am beyond any happiness I have ever felt Lucy, in the fact I can call you my wife." Lucy kissed him again, with more enthusiasm this time. It was late, but it had taken them awhile leave their wedding celebration. They were finally alone.

With a sudden rush of boldness (after all, she was Queen Lucy the Valiant), Lucy broke the kiss and turned to walk towards their now shared bedroom. She sent a coy smile over her shoulder as she pushed the door open. Caspian stood in awe of his wife (HIS WIFE!) being so audacious and…sensual. He snapped out of it and then rushed into their bedroom. Lucy had slipped out of her dress and was standing in…oh Aslan, what was that? Some sort of underclothing from her old world? She must have had the seamstress make it for this night. Oh Aslan's mane, she looked stunning. She was pulling the pins from her hair, letting her curls free. Caspian came over to her, taking over, stroking her soft curls as he pulled her hair free. He gathered it in his hand to expose her neck and took to kissing it. "I love you my Lucy. My queen, my love, my wife."

Lucy turned to him with the same coy smile, "Your lover." Caspian groaned before claiming her lips. "I- am- going- to –kiss – every- single- inch- of- you." Caspian punctuated each word of his promise with a short, yet passionate kiss on her lips.

**In Miles **

Caspian gently held Lucy and whiled the sweat from her brow. "Hold on love, land is only a few miles away."

"If you say, 'I told you so' I swear I will throw you overbroad." Lucy snarled out between her teeth, but gripped his hand tighter as another contraction hit her.

It was true that Caspian had told her sea travel was a bad idea while she was pregnant, but he also hadn't expected their child to be two weeks early.

"What if something is wrong Caspian?" Lucy had started to cry. He kissed her forehead and held her tighter, "Aslan is with us Lu, we're going to be fine and so is our baby."

She yelled as another contraction came and he helped her breath though it. _Just a few more miles. _He thought.

**In Laughter**

"Caspian, come quick!" Lucy called from the chambers across the hall. Caspian jogged over to see his wife holding their daughter closely. "Watch." She smiled and then made a funny face. Nothing happened…and then Matilda giggled.

Caspian rushed over, wrapping his arms around Lucy's waist. He smiled down at the baby, who was still giggling away.

"She giggled." Was all Caspian could dumbly reply and he thought he hear the most beautiful sound. He was proven wrong when his wife joined it, two soprano laughs chiming like bells.

**In Strife**

"Daddy," Matilda looked up confused, "why can't I see my brother or sister?" The three year old questioned.

"Daddy will explain later honey," Caspian's voice cracked, "please just go with your nurse." Matilda nodded before kissing her daddy's cheek and then toddling over to the nurse. Caspian felt his tears prick is eyes; as soon as his daughter was out of view, he rushed into the room wear Lucy was. He ran over to the bed and wrapped her in his arms, rocking his sobbing wife.

"It's not your fault Lu, it's no one's fault."

"Our baby Caspian!" She shrieked out. He simply hushed her and continued to rock them, letting his tears flow down his face as well. He buried his face in her hair and whispered "I love you, this isn't your fault" repeatedly until exhaustion claimed them.

**How About Love?**

Lucy had just managed to put her little six year old daughter to bed, tucking her in and kissing her forehead. She gently shut the door to Matilda's room before going across the hall into her and Caspian's chambers.

She froze in awe when she saw her husband rocking both of the three month old twins and humming a lullaby. She stood still as he placed them gently in their crib and kissed them both. He turned to see her standing there with a smile and tears in her eyes. He rushed over to her, "What is it my queen?"

She simply shook her head softly before lifting her lips to his for a short kiss. "I love you."

"And I love you, forever and always."


End file.
